Storytime with Umbridge
by missmizzie
Summary: A small herd of future teenagers appear with some past students and three books during Harry's fifth year. They want to read the books, which describe in detail the life of Harry Potter, starting with the fifth book. Story is better than the summery.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I should not be writing another story, but I couldn't resist. There have been so many "reading the books" stories, but not many have the fifth book. This lead to this story. Harry Potter does not belong to me. However, my name is in this story (just my first and middle name)**

Chapter 1: The Plan

"Are you sure about this, guys?" Said one of several teenagers seated in a bedroom of a large manor. Mostly all of the children were related in some way. The Potter's and all the Weasley's were cousins; while Teddy Lupin was not only dating Victorie Weasley, but also Harry Potter's godson. Harry's children James, Albus, and Lily were spread out between their many friends and cousins. Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley (ne Granger) was sitting with her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. The teenagers have all either graduated from Hogwarts, are currently attending Hogwarts, or are about to start at Hogwarts. All except one. Having met Teddy by sheer coincidence in New York City, Jamie Lynn was an American muggle. Until that point, the young witches and wizards had never known that the history of their parents was sold as a muggle fantasy series all around the muggle world. Thankfully, Teddy met one of the many fan girls who was willing to keep their secret, as long as she could hang out with them.

For two years, one of the of age wizards would take Jamie by side along apparition to hang out and they would all teach each other about the world they grew up in. Together, the wizarding teens watched their first movie (Les Miserable) with Jamie (and Fleur Delacour, Victorie's mother who wanted to see the movie, but didn't understand muggle theaters.) Jamie got to live the fan girl dream and became one with the wizarding world. She met people she grew up reading about and saw in movies (Draco Malfoy was more attractive as Tom Felton, by the way), she even went to the Quidditch World Cup with the Potter's. To this day, it is the only sport she really follows.

Jamie was the one to ask the question. James rolled his eyes. "If you are worried about your books …"

"I'm not concerned about my books!" The muggle shrieked. "I'm worried about changing the future! This isn't something to be taken lightly! People could get hurt!"

A mixed raced boy scoffed in the corner. "Isn't the point of the book reading to save lives?" James laughed at his cousin, before Jamie jumped to her feet.

"That's not what I meant, Freddy, and you know it! You and Roxie will very likely be in serious trouble if your uncle Fred doesn't die in real life. Best case scenario, you, Fred Weasley II, will have a different name. But what if Angelina marries Fred instead of George? You and Roxanna won't exist."

The magical teens paused, taking in the new information. This was the first time anyone mentioned the negative outcomes of this adventure. Sure, they all thought about it, but having is said out loud makes it more frightening, more real.

Teddy was the first to recover. "Well, yeah, but … If we do change the future, we will save countless lives. We could save my parents! And Colin Creevey and Sirius Black!"

Teddy's hair turned to a frightening shade of blood red. The brunette girl took a step back before replying. "Or people will rush into the battle and more lives will be lost." Catching onto the fury radiating off the half werewolf, Jamie quickly backpedaled. "I'm sorry. Listen, I understand, really I do. I think it's worth a shot. I'm just doing devil's advocate right now. I mean, we are doing this tomorrow, we have to be prepared if things don't go well."

Teddy's hair went back to his favorite shade of blue, signifying that he had calmed down. Albus then stepped forward. "Jamie has a good point. We know what we are going to do and how to handle Umbitch and who to invite. Uncle George and Grandpa Weasley helped us bewitch that tape recorder so it will work in Hogwarts, that way Jamie will have extra help when she documents this onto . We each told our parents we were spending some time in America with Jamie, who told her parents she was hanging with friends at the shore for the week. I guess we only thought about the positive stuff though."

Scorpius nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess we never thought about when the shit hits the fan."

Jamie groaned, wishing she never taught the blonde that particular American muggle phrase. Rose's younger brother, Hugo, smirked. "We'll just have to wing it, mate." He replied, causing the girls to giggle at him quoting his father.

Calming down, Jamie sighed in defeat. "That's the best we can do at this point. Everyone remembers who goes to Hogwarts first, and who picks up the past people first?"

They all nodded. Teddy, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Freddy, Hugo, and Lily were going directly to the Hogwarts of 1996, during the January of Harry Potter's fifth year. Roxie, Rose, Scorpius, James and Lucy (Percy's daughter) were stopping by the Hogwarts of 1975 to get the marauders, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans and Severus Snape (who were in their own fifth year.) Jamie and Albus were leaving before the others; they were going to Dumbledore's office to ask him to cancel all classes for that week.

In a large, unused room in Malfoy Manor, the teens were packing for their extended trip, making sure they were prepared for the next morning. Roxie suddenly looked up. "Shouldn't we send Dumbledore a letter or something, preparing him for our visit?"

Freddy nodded seriously at his younger sister. "Great idea! I'll go write the letter and tape it to his tombstone."

James howled with laughter while Roxie glared at them both. Jamie came to her rescue. "I think she meant that we should prepare the past Dumbledore. I'm sure Albus agrees with me that we don't want to walk into his office while Dumbledore is in his bathrobe or something." The teenagers all shuddered at the visual.

Recovering, Albus nodded. "Good idea. But how the hell do we send it?"

As if on cue, there was a sudden burst of flames in the room. To the shock of the teenagers, a gorgeous red and orange tropical looking bird was watching them. Lily gawked. "Is that … a phoenix?"

"Fawkes!" Jamie shrieked, causing the young witches and wizards to jump. "Quick, Albus, write Dumbledore's letter. Fawkes, would it be possible for you to deliver a letter to Professor Dumbledore on January first, 1996?"

As if he gets this request every day, the phoenix nodded and sang his beautiful song as Albus composed his letter:

_Professor Dumbledore, _

_My name is Al Potter and I am from the year 2013. This may sound strange, but my siblings, cousins, friends, and I would like to pay you a visit on January 2__nd__, 1996. May you please send us a reply as to when we can come (preferably in the morning.) Also, if at all possible, could you ask the following to join us: the Order of the Phoenix (including Sirius Black), the Weasley family (including Percy), Cornelius Fudge, Narcissa Malfoy, and Xenophilius Lovegood._

_ Again, I know this sounds strange, but this concerns your future and ways to save countless innocent lives, possible even to end the war sooner. We also plan to clear Sirius Black's name, at the very least._

_ Hope to see you tomorrow._

_ Sincerely, Al Potter_

Most of the teens decided to use nicknames, just to keep people in the dark about their parentage and the future. They agreed that if Dumbledore asked, then they would give him and only him their full names. They were also keeping blood status and Teddy's Metamorphmagus abilities to themselves (for as long as they can.)

Folding the letter, Albus looked at Fawkes, unsure if he should tie the letter to the phoenix's leg like an owl. The bird solved the problem by snatching the letter in his beak and promptly bursting into flames.

Shocked and confused by what just happened, they went back to packing their winter clothing (it was July in their time, but they were about to enter January.) Once they were all packed, Scorpius turned to Rose and Hugo. "Did you guys get the time-keys?"

Time-keys were a new invention; combining the time turner with the port key. Hermione Granger invented them herself and they were extremely rare. Only a select number of Auror's were permitted to have one, but as Hermione invented them, she has some extras locked away. Being that Rose inherited her mother's intelligence, she managed to get ahold of three time keys.

She was in the process of explaining (or in some cases, recapping) how they work, when another fire ball signaled that Fawkes had returned. He dropped a letter at Albus' feet and perched himself on the back of an armchair. Albus quickly opened the letter and, as thirteen people were trying to read over his shoulder, he read it out loud.

_Mr. Al Potter,_

_ So that is where Fawkes went. I find this truly fascinating and am willing to meet you and your family and friends at 10 am, January 2__nd__, 1996. I have sent out the invitations, at your request, and hope they will all accept._

_ I do have several questions, but perhaps they are for another time._

_ I will see you tomorrow._

_ Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

The teens looked at each other, then at Fawkes. "Um, should we send him a reply? You know, to confirm the time?" As if answering Jamie's question, the phoenix shook his head and vanished in flames yet again.

Shrugging, Rose got back to business, very like her mother. "Okay, so basically, everyone who is using the time key grabs onto it like with a port key. Someone will then tap the little hourglass with their wand and say exactly when and where they want to go. You have to say it very clearly, like when you use Floo powder." Most of this was directed to Jamie; who, being a muggle, never used a time key but knew the basics about the other travel devices mentioned.

Finally, the teenagers settled down to sleep in the room; boys on the one side, girls on the other. At nine o'clock the next morning, they ate breakfast with Scorpius' parents. After explaining that they were Disapperating to the forest close to the shore were they would be spending the week, they raced upstairs, completely missing the suspicious look Draco Malfoy was giving them (he had spent enough time with the Weasley's and Potter's to know when their children were up to something.)

Grabbing their bags, Jamie and Albus collected one of the three time keys and held it tight. Albus cleared his throat before tapping the hourglass with his wand. "January 2nd, 1996. Professor Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 10 am." With a sensation similar to Disapperating, the two teens found themselves in a magnificent office, under the watchful eyes of Albus Dumbledore and Mad eye Moody.

**A/N: Okay, first chapter down. Hopefully this won't be one of the reading the books stories that gets deleted. If it does, I will try to put it back up at least until I finish the fifth book. Next chapter should be up soon. Let me know if you have any suggestions. Or just review! ~Zie**


	2. Author's Note

Very important. I am so sorry, but with so many reading-the-books stories being taken down, I have decided to scrape this story. I may try another approach at another time. But for now, I think I will wait until I have time off from classes to start another Harry Potter story. The next one will most likely be a Watching AVPM with the Dursleys, because so many people have done that, but never with the Dursleys and it can only lead to hilarity and horrific comments.

Again, I apologize but I really don't have time to type a good part of The Order Of the Phoenix, only to likely have it pulled down. If you have any suggestions for my AVPM with the Dursleys idea, please let me know, I might have it up within the next month or so.

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

Zie


End file.
